Solve for $x$ : $8 = 5x$
Explanation: Divide both sides by $5$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{8}}{5}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{5x}}{5}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{8}{5} = \dfrac{\cancel{5}x}{\cancel{5}}$ $x = \dfrac{8}{5}$